Goodbye
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: She wasn't one to say them. She was the one to create them. (May continue into a full-blown story, but for now, just a one-shot)


Karina wasn't one for saying goodbyes. No, she was the one to cause them. She was the one to tear couples apart, the person to cause death. She was a 'home wrecker' to the people in her small village. The whore who broke up marriages, who was a 'witch' just because she was pretty. She didn't mean to be like that, she just was.

Karina was the curvy, chocolate skinned woman, with the knowledge of a high end scholar. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day with the pupil surrounded by a thin ring of gold. Her hair was curly, chopped to about the middle of her shoulder blades, and a beautiful golden brown colour. She had supple lips, that seemed unnaturally pink. Her eyebrows perfectly arched and thick. She seemed perfect…in that form.

She was a mutant, the gold in her eye giving it away. She had the ability to touch a material, and her whole body would turn into it. She absorbed with her left, and used with her right. That was her saying for years. It was an incredible mutation that kept her alive and young. All she had to do was not rust, if a metal, or burn, or melt. Those were her restrictions. It was why she relocated from the muggy rain forests of her hometown, Congo in Africa, to Inuvik, Canada.

She fell in love with a man there. He was handsome and a genuine person. He stood at six foot three, had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was born in Oregon though, Salem to be exact. He wasn't a true Canadian. The two were infatuated with each other; real love was there. But one night, during a passionate night of love making, Karina slipped up. She accidentally touched a part of their new headboard, a piece of it being golden. Her whole body turned to gold, and her lover panicked. But being raise in Salem, did Karina no good. The recent Witch Trials had put everyone on edge, and Karina's once loved fled into town and demanded they burn the 'witch'.

Karina's lover then started noticing something strange with his body. He started turning gold. But he didn't realize it until it was too late. He had touched some people from the two, grabbing their hands in acts of desperation, setting off a chain of events now known as The Midas Effect. After the man turned fully golden, the people he touched started to follow. And it wasn't until the whole town was dead, encased in golden tombs, that Karina realized her damage. She fled the town, hearing the whispers that followed her.

This chain of events happened in almost every remote town she went to. The lovers were all different though. One was definitely married, two were single, and three were probably married; it's why the locals around her locations started calling her the 'Home Wrecking Witch'. The locals tried time and again to burn her at the stake, yet time after time, they failed. It's why she wasn't the one to say goodbye. She created them.

And maybe that's why she found it fitting. Fitting that she now lay barely conscious in her lover's arms, flesh form bleeding profusely. It was now time for her to say goodbye. Goodbye to the nights of passionate sex. Goodbye to the man she loved. Goodbye to the family she had found. Goodbye to the world she had grown to love.

The world around Karina started to fade in and out. She had spent over 300 years being confined to life, always finding a way to screw it up when she found a peaceful moment. This time she was happy. She had gone through hell to get where she was. And then, BOOM! Her happiness gets taken away with a simple knife.

Well, maybe she should remember how it even happened. She didn't want to even think about the man crying over her almost dead body quite yet. No, she needed to think about why she was even here in the first place. She let her eyes flutter shut, letting her mind wander a bit longer, her heart softly fluttering too.

She guessed that one could say it started when she met the now bald man who was confined to a wheelchair. But he was a young lad then and newly put in the chair. He greeted her as he opened the gates with a welcoming smile…

* * *

 ** _A/N: It's short, yes. But I'm very much into the X-Men mood lately. This was supposed to be a one-shot, and it still will be, unless you guys want it to be a full-blown story. I already have a chapter ready if you do. I hope y'all like the mysterious-ness on who the lover is, and a load of other things. I like doing those minds of one-shots. Anyways, if this does turn into a story, the rating will turn from T, to M, as later chapters would obviously include…stuff. I mean, I'm me, I never write T rated stuff. Love you all and I hope you kinda love this short thingie I wrote a friggin' 3 in the morning._**

 ** _Love ya!_**

 ** _Pepper_**


End file.
